


Nobody Can Drag Me Down

by Nimiamlove



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Tony Stark, Crying Tony, Daddy Kink, Engagement, Hurt Tony Stark, I messed up with people's age, Light Dom/sub, M/M, My First Smut, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Protective Steve Rogers, Rimming, Shovel Talk, Size Kink, Song fic, Steve loves shopping, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is cute, Top Steve Rogers, mean avergers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimiamlove/pseuds/Nimiamlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team gives Tony the shovel talk. Tony doesn't deal well, Steve to the rescue. Then there is a party ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aftermath

When Pepper stormed from the workshop, strawberry-blonde ponytail swishing angrily after her, Tony could finally breathe again. She was the last one to give him the talk, and the one who caused him the most pain, the strongest sense of betrayal and abandonment.  
  
   
  
Tony had been holding back tears since Natasha had left, and that was three visits ago. Now he was alone and knew no one else would come down, so he allowed himself to cry.  
  
   
  
In the beginning, when Barton came, he was happy and found it a little funny to receive the shovel talk from him, but when Barton went on and on, listing explicitly the ways he would kill him, it stopped being funny. Tony tried to find some smirk on Barton’s face, some laughter in his eyes, some evidence that he was joking, but there was none. Barton’s body language had been aggressive, threatening, his eyes warmed only with bloodlust, and his tone venomous.  
  
   
  
After that, the realization that Barton was entirely serious, that he meant every horrible thing coming from his mouth, Tony felt shaken. Tony would never hurt Steve, at least not on purpose. Couples have fights sometimes, don't they?  
  
   
  
After twenty minutes another Avenger came down, then another, and the next. Each one of them was furious and spewed threats at him, each one more vicious than the last.  
  
   
  
Tony looked forlornly at his long-empty liquor cabinet; he had thrown out all of his drinks two years ago. He had promised himself then that he would stay sober. After that, he’d spent at least a month in withdrawal, shaking and puking, and just generally feeling terrible. It was during that period that he and Steve had started bonding out more, building a friendship and then more. After a nasty battle one day, when Tony had retreated to his lab with his right arm and leg in casts, Steve had asked him out, and Tony said yes with a big smile and bright eyes that were repeated on Steve’s face, hope and happiness spreading through him.  
  
   
  
Tony made his way to the couch in his workshop and sat down. He knew that it was normal for friends to do that, to give shovel talks, but did they have to be so cruel? Did there have to be so many?  
  
   
  
Natasha was one of the worst, threatening to drown him. Tony could feel a shiver start on his spine and panic come to the front of his mind, making his breathing and heart accelerate. He could feel the water on his face, in his lungs…  
  
   
  
He fought down the memory; he wasn't in Afghanistan anymore.  He was home, if not any safer.  
  
   
  
Did Steve receive shovel talks too? Tony doubted it; all of them said how worthless he was compared to Steve, that he was lucky Steve chose him to marry. Did Tony believe that, that he wasn’t worthy of Steve’s love? He didn't know. He didn't know anything anymore.  
  
   
  
He’d thought that Pepper was his friend. Shouldn't she give Steve the talk instead of Tony? And the rest of the team, did they truly think that he would cheat on Steve? That Tony was a liar and scum? That he was just playing with Steve’s heart?  
  
   
  
Tony had been a playboy, but that was before the cave and the Ten Rings. And he had never cheated on his former lovers; it was Ty that had cheated on him, that broke his heart.  
  
   
  
Tony leaned back on the sofa until he was lying on it, the softness of the couch not doing much in the way of comfort. All the happiness of the previous day, when he and Steve announced their engagement to the team, vanished from him and an inconsolable sadness took its place.  
  
   
  
He felt alone, more alone than he had after the death of his parents. He’d thought he had a family now, people to have his back, people to support him when he needed it. People to believe in him.  
  
   
  
It was silly to be so frightened because of shovel talks, but he couldn't help it. The tears started pouring from his eyes, fast and faster, his body shaking, until he was sobbing, pained noises being wrenched from his chest. He had no one to stand by him.  
  
   
  
And that's how Steve found him later.  
  
 

* * *

   
  
After lunch with the team, Steve went accompanies Tony down to the workshop, gave him a kiss, and said he’d be back soon.  
  
   
  
Steve had a lot of things to do, so he took one of Tony’s cars and went to the mall.  
  
   
  
First, he went to the book shop to restock his drawing materials. There were so much more options and colors than there was in the forties; he took a long time to choose what he wanted.  
  
   
  
Then, he went to the expensive coffee shop to buy the brand of grains that Tony loved and spent almost twenty minutes listening the vendor’s tale about coffee. Seriously, he didn't need that; he knew what Tony liked, so he told politely to the vendor to fuck off.  
  
   
  
He next needed to buy things for the small engagement party. As he went down the aisle, he could not help but notice a sleeveless Captain America shirt on display. He had to buy it for Tony, so he stood in line for fifteen minutes to pay for the shirt.  
  
   
  
After that was the more difficult part: what he was going to buy for the party. He went to the mall’s market and started looking for things, but after ten minutes of trying to decide what to buy and getting nowhere, he asked for help. The woman who assisted him knew everything about every kind of party, so after an hour, he got out of the shop, carrying sparkling drinks, small decorations, and expensive foods.  
  
   
  
Then he was ready to go back home. Back to his fiancé.  
  
   
  
HIS fiancé.  
  
   
  
A smile crept on his face, and he started giggling, not caring that the people around him were staring at him like he was a maniac. His smile turned devious when he spotted a store that was sort of hiding in the corner.  
  
   
  
It was a sex shop.  
  
   
  
Two years ago, Steve wouldn't have even dreamed of entering one of those shops, but now, after meeting Tony, he couldn't not enter. Steve hadn't known he’d had any kinks, but the first time Tony put his arm around Steve’s shoulders without wearing the Iron Man armor, he knew he was a goner. Tony had to be on tiptoes to reach Steve and even then, Tony couldn't fully put his arms around Steve  
  
   
  
So he had a size kink; sue him.  
  
   
  
He entered the store and looked around. There was a wide variety of dildos, the most obscene one being a huge green dick that was supposed to belong to the HULK. Steve had to shake his head to get the image off his mind.  
  
   
  
He turned to look at the gags; there were a lot of those as well, but then, he saw what he hadn’t known he wanted, needed. It was a gag in a pacifier design.  
  
   
  
When Steve joined the Avengers, SHIELD gave him everyone’s files. He was surprised to see that he was older than everyone on the team, minus Banner, if you excluded the time Steve stayed on the ice and Thor's immortality.  
  
   
  
Clint and Natasha both were twenty-five, Tony was twenty-eight, and Bruce was thirty-nine. Steve was thirty-four. It didn't matter to him at the time, but when he started dating Tony... it took control of his mind.  
  
   
  
On their first date, he called Tony baby. To Steve’s amusement, Tony’s cheeks went red. It was a silly, cute name to most couples, but when Steve said it, he really meant it. Tony was his baby.  
  
   
  
It took Steve some time to get Tony call him “Daddy” when they had sex, but when Tony said it for the first time, Steve had come hard and intense inside Tony, even blacking out for a few minutes. When he was able to move, he found Tony smiling softly at him and petting his hair. Since then, they had been roleplaying a little.  
  
   
  
So he had an ageplay/daddy kink; sue him.  
  
   
  
After Steve left the store with his new gift for his little fella, he went back to the car, put all his bags in the trunk and went back to the tower.  
  
   
  
He was caught in horrible traffic on the way back. When he parked again in the tower’s garage, it was almost dinner time.  
  
 

* * *

  
  
When the doors of the elevator opened on the communal floor, Steve could hear laughter.  
  
   
  
He followed the noise to the kitchen, but he didn't enter. He peered in, looking for Tony, and when he didn't found him, he went to the workshop.  
  
   
  
Steve thought it was strange that Tony was still down there. He always came up to greet him and help the team make dinner.  
  
   
  
When the workshop doors opened, Steve felt a shiver ran down his spine; something was wrong.  
  
   
  
The workshop was dark, but not completely. Some small blue light was coming from the ceiling and soft yellow ones were coming from the walls.  
  
   
  
Steve understood Tony’s moods. With these colors, his baby was looking for comfort.  
  
   
  
Steve walked a bit further, but still, could not see Tony. He looked at the ceiling to call JARVIS, but then he saw some bare toes peeking from the couch.  
  
   
  
Steve smiled a little at the sight and went to the sofa.  
  
   
  
When he saw Tony, his heart felt like it skipped a beat.  
  
   
  
Tony was lying on his back, holding a pillow to his chest like his life depended on it, and his face was pinched like he was in pain. His eyes were shut tight and puffy; his cheeks covered in tear tracks.  
  
   
  
What happened? Tony had been so happy when Steve left after lunch. Steve crouched down in front of him.  
  
   
  
“Tony, sweetheart, are you awake? What happened?” Steve said in a soft voice, and with one hand he gently turned Tony’s face in his direction.  
  
   
  
Tony slowly opened his eyes and fixed them on Steve's  
  
   
  
Steve just barely stopped himself from flinching. His baby’s big, honey-colored eyes were bright red, and when he recognized Steve, his face contorted with devastation and tears started to pool in his eyes.  
  
   
  
“Steve,” Tony said in a whisper, “you have to leave; I don’t wanna hurt you.”  
  
   
  
Steve’s blood froze. “What are you talking about, Baby? Why would you hurt me?”  
  
   
  
“They said that I will hurt you, that you don’t deserve a fuck-up like me.” Tony hiccupped, and the tears on his eyes started falling.  
  
   
  
“Pepper threatened me; she said she would burn the company to the ground if I hurt you. I can’t let her do that Steve; the company is the only thing my father gave to me, and I can’t fa-fail.” Tony was bawling.  
  
   
  
Steve put the pieces together and was furious. His team, his friends gave Tony the most serious, terrifying shovel talk ever. Steve relaxed his face as to not scare the small brunet, who was still babbling.  
  
   
  
“…and I don’t wanna be pinned down by Mjölnir like Thor said he did with Loki. Loki is a god, Steve. I’m just human; it will crush my reactor, shred my heart…”  
  
   
  
Steve was done; he had to fix this.  
  
   
  
When he’d asked if Tony would marry him, his baby had been so insecure, so afraid he would not be good enough for Steve that Steve had to put him on his lap and point out every good thing that Tony was and had done. After forty-five minutes, Steve said he had to stop because he was losing his voice, and there were so many good things to say that they would be there for days. Tony just let out a cute little chuckle and accepted the silver band that Steve put on his finger.  
  
   
  
And now, their so-called friends undid all the work Steve had accomplished in making Tony believe that he was good. They made his baby question his own self-worth.  
  
   
  
Tony went quiet, and Steve looked at him. Tony was pulling the pillow up to hide his face in it. Steve wouldn't have any of that.  
  
   
  
“Baby, here, look at me,” Steve said, voice soft but firm.  
  
   
  
Tony turned his head at him, but he still had the pillow concealing his mouth.  
  
   
  
Steve gently unclenched Tony’s fingers from the pillow, took it from him, and lifted his head to put the pillow under it.  
  
   
  
“I’m sorry Steve. I’m being silly, aren’t I?” his baby said with a small voice, and it alone told him that Tony wasn't being silly at all. He was really scared.  
  
   
  
“Do you trust me?” Steve asked.  
  
   
  
Tony frowned in confusion, not understanding the non-sequitur but still responding truthfully. “I trust you until the last day of my life and the days after it.”  
  
   
  
Steve felt his heart burn with affection. "Then trust me when I say that you have nothing to apologize for; it’s them who need to say sorry to you. And there is no one on this planet that makes me happier than you. It will be a pleasure to be your husband."  
  
   
  
Tony gave a small smile at that and nuzzled his head into the pillow.  
  
   
  
Steve leaned forward and claimed Tony’s lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
   
  
After they separated, Tony started patting at Steve’s face. Before Steve could ask what he was doing, Tony answered him. “I messed you up with my tears”  
  
   
  
Steve’s eyes went soft. “Don’t bother your pretty little head about it.”  
  
   
  
Tony yawned, and Steve saw that his eyes were at half-mast. “Baby, why don’t you rest for a while, you look exhausted.”  
  
   
  
“Don’t wanna,” Tony whined.  
  
   
  
“Come on,” Steve said, stroking Tony’s soft hair. “Daddy has something to do but will be back soon”  
  
   
  
Steve saw Tony’s face turn pink; he still felt shy about calling Steve “Daddy” outside the bedroom.  
  
   
  
“‘Kay,” Tony said, already closing his eyes and trying to find a comfortable position. Steve helped him to turn so he would be lying down on his belly with his head at the side, facing the sofa cushion. Steve leaned over him and kissed his damp cheek.  
  
   
  
Now that Tony couldn't see him, he let the anger wash over his face.  
  
   
  
He stood up and marched to the elevator as if HYDRA was waiting for dinner instead of his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter edited by [Cymopoleia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cymopoleia/pseuds/Cymopoleia).


	2. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve to the rescue ;]

Steve stepped into the kitchen and looked around, the rest of the team oblivious to the angry captain.  
  
Natasha and Bruce were sitting on stools at the counter, tending their tea, the brand Tony had imported from India. They had their heads tilted to Clint, listening what he was saying.  
  
  
Thor was near the sink helping Clint wash the dishes. Pepper had an SI tablet between her hands, but she wasn't typing; she was looking at Clint too.  
  
  
"... then, I said I would shoot an EMP arrow at him in his sleep, and his eyes went ridiculously wide, like Japanese manga huge." Clint burst into laughter, which was soon followed by the rest. "And when I left he had a dumbstruck look on his face."  
  
  
After the laugh ceased, Natasha was the first to notice their leader. “Steve, you’re back.”  
  
  
Soon, all the eyes in the room were on Steve.  
  
  
Bruce frowned, cocking his head. Trying to look behind the captain. “Where’s Tony? He’s always following you around when you’re back."  
  
  
The captain remained impassive at the stare.  
  
  
Steve was livid; he wanted to shout at his team for making Tony so sad that he resorted to tears. It was very rare for Tony to cry; Steve only saw him do it once since they'd met, and at the time, Tony was pretty drunk.  
  
  
But now Tony was sober, sober for almost three years.  
  
  
Steve had to be careful here; screaming at his team would accomplish nothing but taking off the edge of his anger. He had to make the team understand what they did wrong. Tony would hate it if he let them know he was vulnerable because of it.  
  
  
"So you guys took the day off to make Tony's life miserable.” Steve tried to control the venom in his voice, but by the expressions on the faces of his team, he was unsuccessful.  
  
  
Suddenly, all the good mood evaporated from the kitchen and tension started seeping into the room.  
  
  
Steve stepped further into the kitchen and glared at everybody’s (now wide) eyes. “And now you guys are comparing notes,” he crossed his arms over his chest, “making fun of my fiancé like a low class of bullies.”  
  
  
Now the occupants in the room felt a little guilt; even Natasha appeared to be off-balance by the disapproving tone of Captain America’s voice; no one was immune to that tone.  
  
  
Thor tried to brighten the atmosphere. “Friend Steven, from what I understand, it is just a harmless tradition for when your friends are partaking in marriage.” He put what he thought was a comforting hand on the other blonde’s shoulder.  
  
  
Steve looked disapprovingly at the hand on his shoulder but made no move to shove it off.  
  
  
Thor, sensing the hostility, drew his hand away.  
  
  
“So, because of tradition, you guys threatened to kill my future husband” Steve turned his head angrily at Thor, locking blue eyes with blue eyes.  
  
  
Clint’s head cocked up at that. “Wait up, hold your horses; nobody said anything about killing him,” he protested indignantly.  
  
  
“No? Are you sure?” Steve responded in a mocking voice. “I just came in here and heard you say that you would shoot him with an EMP,” he snarled at Clint.  
  
  
“But his armor and gadgets would just shut off, wouldn't do any damage” Clint countered.  
  
  
"You didn’t say that, Clint; you said you'd shoot him in his sleep. He doesn’t sleep armored.” Steve was furious with his friend’s ignorance.  
  
  
Clint stared at him with a puzzled face. “No, I just said in his sleep to make it look scarier... like he wouldn't see me, get him by surprise.”  
  
  
Steve sighed, lowered his head and pinched the bridge of his nose with his right hand. Clint just didn't get it.  
“Clint, that is NOT what Tony heard you say,” Steve said in (what Tony liked to call) his Captain America’s voice.  
  
  
“What Tony heard is that you would stop his heart in the middle of the night, all the shrapnel would slice through his heart, and he would die.” Steve suddenly felt tired. “His arc reactor is vulnerable outside the suit; your EMP would shut it down.”  
  
  
Understanding crashed on Clint like a pile of bricks. Clint knew the genius was very sensitive about his reactor, that it is the most vulnerable part of him, and he just threatened him not just with death but with torture too. Tony was tortured in Afghanistan where the shrapnel entered his heart and where he gained the reactor on his chest, and Clint just threw that in his face like it was nothing. It was the same thing as when someone made a joke to Clint about Loki paying him a visit at night: he would have a panic attack. God, how he felt disgusted with himself.  
  
  
Steve saw when Clint finally got it and felt relieved that he understood what he did.  
  
  
One down, four to go.  
  
  
After Steve’s comment, some occupants of the room appeared to be lost in their own thoughts, trying to remember exactly what they said to the small genius, and if the roles were reversed, how they would take it.  
Thor was the first to break that little spell. “Friend Steven, you think Anthony misunderstood what we said to him?”  
  
  
“No, he understood that really well, actually. You guys were the ones that forgot how fast and clever Tony’s mind is,” Steve said with a sigh. “He told me you said you would pin him down on the chest with the hammer like you did with Loki.” Steve waited for Thor to confirm before continuing.  
  
  
“Aye.” Thor nodded.  
  
  
“Well, Thor, Tony just did the math: Mjölnir weighs a ton, and Loki is a god, hence he survived. Tony is human, so he dies, crushed,” Steve explained with a nauseous expression. Like he was imagining his lover crushed.  
  
  
Thor flinched and hung his head “I did not take this fact into consideration when I said that to him.”  
  
  
Steve glanced at Thor's miserable face and felt almost smug; his lover would be proud of him. Tony always said Steve couldn't talk out his anger, saying he resorted to the punching bags method instead.  
  
  
“So, Tony went running to you about how mean we are like the big baby he is.” Natasha’s voice pierced through the kitchen.  
  
  
Steve glared at her with cold eyes that would freeze the devil himself, and Natasha just felt that she stepped on a landmine.  
  
  
“We don’t keep things from each other, Romanov. When I asked why Tony was... upset, he mentioned what Thor and Miss Potts said,” Steve was fuming with barely controlled rage, “and I just put the rest of the pieces together. Apparently, I was right.”  
  
  
At the mention of her name, Pepper looked up. “He’s upset? I just wanted him to understand the seriousness that marriage is.” She appeared unsettled now.  
  
  
“I think you used a poor choice of words for it.” Steve wanted to scream at her, ‘How could you? He’s your best friend!’ but this was too delicate for him; she and Tony had to work it out alone.  
  
  
Steve returned his attention to Natasha. “So tell me, what did you tell my fiancé?”  
  
  
For a moment Natasha faltered; she really didn't want to have this conversation with Steve, especially in front of others. She observed him for a second and realized he had a stubborn look on his face; he was not going to back down on this.  
  
  
“I just told him the truth; I will hurt him if he hurts you. He was a womanizer, Steve. How long will your marriage last?” she speculated with a matter-of-fact air.  
  
  
“He changed,” Steve said back without missing a beat, showing his certainty of the statement.  
  
   
  
“I don't believe people can change,” Natasha scoffed.  
  
   
  
Clint raised his head to say something to Natasha, but the captain beat him to it.  
  
  
“It’s a good thing that Barton believes, then; if not, you would be dead.”  
  
  
A flash of hurt passed on her face, but it was already gone in a blink.  
  
  
“Yeah, I know how you became part of SHIELD: you were a Russian operative, and Barton was sent to end you. I guess he didn't. Why is that Clint?” Steve turned to Clint. He knew that it was a sore subject to the assassins, but he couldn't take the image of Tony crying off his mind.  
  
  
“He’s right, Tasha,” Clint said softly. “I believed in you back then. I still do”  
  
  
“He’s not right for you, Steve.” Natasha wasn't looking at him anymore; her eyes were fixed on the stool’s surface.  
  
  
Steve was annoyed. Why does everybody seem to be hell-bent on trying to protect him from Tony like he was some kind of a delicate, virgin flower?  
  
  
“And why is that?” Steve felt that it was useless to argue with this red head.  
  
  
“He will get tired of you just like some old gadget,” she said with no bite like she wasn’t sure anymore... like she was talking from experience.  
  
  
Bruce stopped to think. He understood Natasha’s point of view, but she was wrong on this. The proof was DUM-E; since Tony built it when he was seventeen, he never got tired of it, and never upgraded it. If Tony loves Steve as his inventions, he would never dump him.  
  
  
Steve chooses to ignore Natasha's comment. “Did you guys stop to think that maybe I will be the one who betrays him, the one who hurts him?” he, said staring at everybody in the room, and for their faces, he could tell nobody thought of it.  
  
  
“You wouldn’t do that Steve,” Bruce said wiping his glasses on the hem of his shirt, a habit he does when nervous.  
  
  
“Are you sure doctor? I'm a super soldier; I can break him in half just with one hand. You know better than anyone, Banner, how is hard to control body strength.”  
  
  
Bruce went silent along with the room.  
  
  
Thor could sympathize with the good captain; he had the same problem with his beloved Jane. “Captain, I regret the ignorance of my behavior towards the Man of Iron.”  
  
  
Steve startled at that.  
  
  
“I’m sorry, too, Steve,” Clint said with kicked-puppy eyes.  
  
  
The tension in Steve’s shoulders lessened a little. “You should say that to Tony.” He nodded to Thor and Clint. “But I’m glad you said it to me, too.”  
  
  
Pepper pursed her lips. “I also should apologize to him; I think I was too harsh on him. I just didn't want to him screw up with you.”  
  
  
Steve said nothing; it wasn't his place to say anything to her, so he just nodded.  
  
  
Bruce felt he had to say something. Because he also said not nice things to Tony, and now that he was thinking about, he had not seen Tony for quite some time.  
  
  
In the beginning, when the team was still getting used to each other, Tony almost never joined them for dinner. After he and Steve started dating, he began to hang out with the team more, always helping with dinner. He is a good cook; if you took into consideration that he only makes Italian food.  
  
  
Steve noticed the pained expression on Bruce's face. He wanted to ask what Bruce did, but Pepper standing up caught his attention.  
  
  
“I’m going to talk to him,” she said.  
Thor and Clint also straighten their backs, as if they intended to follow her.  
  
  
‘No,’ Steve said inside his head. His baby was sleeping; they would not bother him today again. When the three of them were at the kitchen’s door Steve protested, “Hey, he’s resting. Besides, I don’t think he would receive your apologies well right now. Give him some time to cool off.”  
  
  
The three of them glanced at the captain and nodded.  
  
  
Thor muttered about going to his quarters, Clint said something testing new arrows, and Miss Potts lowered her head and sighed. “Then I will talk to him tomorrow.” She left.  
  
  
Steve felt the beginnings of a headache, so he just sat in the seat Pepper just vacated and glanced at the two Avengers remaining.  
  
  
“I think I should apologize to Tony, as well. I threatened him with the Hulk. I’ve never done that, not even with bad guys, and the fact I did with Tony after everything he helped me with- I feel like I betrayed his trust. He was never afraid of the Hulk, but now I think I may have changed that,” Bruce said in a tone so unhappy that if Steve were not so angry, he would try to console him.  
  
  
“I was so sure he deserved everything I said to him. I didn't even stop to think. We went down to his workshop, the place he feels safest in the whole world, to say we would be watching for him to fail and then go after him like some witch hunters. I’m becoming General Ross.” Bruce hid his face in his hands.  
  
  
Steve sighed. He was doing a lot of that lately. “Just talk to him, Bruce. I’m sure Tony will forgive you; he has a big heart.”  
  
  
“Yeah, that he does.” Bruce lifted his head and stood up. “You’re lucky to have him.” He exhaled softly.  
  
  
Steve just responded with a fond little smile, the first since he entered the kitchen. “Yes, I am,” he said in a whisper.  
  
  
Bruce nodded. “I’ll be meditating.” He left with his shoulders slumped.  
  
  
Steve looked at Natasha, the only one who fought this. They stayed a minute like that, Steve staring her while she stared at the floor.  
  
  
“You don’t like Tony, is that it?” Steve started.  
  
  
“No, if I didn’t, I wouldn't live here, and I wouldn't let him fix my widow-bite.”  
  
  
“What’s the problem, Nat?” Steve leaned his head on his closed fist.  
  
  
“I consider you my little brother.” She finally looked at him.  
  
  
Steve sighed; he was expecting something like that, something personal, but not the brotherly kind of thing. “Nat, I am older than you by almost ten years.”  
  
  
“You’re just so innocent; I don’t want Tony to hurt you, to taint you,” she said seriously.  
  
  
Steve almost laughed. Innocent wasn't one of his qualities; Tony could verify it.  
  
  
“Why do you think he would hurt me?” Steve felt like a broken old record, repeating the same lines over and over.  
  
  
“Because, Steve, he is just like me. I have red in my ledger, as does he. I lie and deceive; I hurt people.”  
  
  
“You hurt bad people; you would never hurt us, the team,” Steve said sincerely.  
  
  
“You don’t know, Steve. Tony and I are used to hiding things. He could hurt you without even meaning to.”  
  
  
“Nat, if you don’t trust Tony, perhaps it's because you don't trust yourself,” Steve pointed out.  
  
  
That made her stop to think.  
  
  
“But I trust you Nat, the same way I trust him.” Steve was tired; he wanted to cuddle Tony, to see if he was okay.  
  
  
“Think about it.” Steve stood up and left the kitchen.  
  


* * *

  
Back in the elevator, Steve relaxed; that talk was exhausting. Before he went to the workshop, he stopped by the garage first to pick up his bags. He hoped the food hadn't been ruined.  
  
  
He picked up the bags and went to the penthouse and placed the food in the refrigerator, grateful that nothing has spoiled. He deposited the rest of the bags in the bedroom and went to find Tony.  
  
  
When he entered the workshop, Tony was at the same place he’d left him, sprawled on his stomach, but even from where he was standing on the front of the sofa he could see that Tony’s eyes were still puffy.  
  
  
Steve thought that Tony was a cute cryer. His nose got pink, and the skin below his eyebrows went pink, too. His ridiculously long lashes were more prominent and made his big eyes appear more rounded. He seemed like a little boy like this.  
  
  
Steve went to the workshop’s freezer near DUM-E’s blender and picked up some ice, and then he entered the small bathroom to grab a towel.  
He put the ice on the towel and folded the two together and got back to the couch. Gently, he shook Tony’s shoulder.  
  
  
“Hmm…what?” Tony mumbled, turning himself to see Steve.  
  
  
“Come here, Baby.” He picked up Tony and sat on the couch with him draped on his lap and pressed the towel on his face.  
  
  
Tony groaned. “It’s cold.” He tried to squirm away from the towel.  
  
  
“You’ll thank me tomorrow.” Steve maneuvered his arm on Tony’s back more firmly.  
  
  
Tony stopped struggling, snuggled closer to Steve’s chest, and sighed.  
After a minute, Steve couldn't help but ask the question that had been eating him up since he’d left the kitchen.  
  
  
“Are you still up for that engagement party?” he said softly. “I understand if you’ve changed your mind.”  
  
  
When Tony did not answer, Steve thought he had not heard the question.  
  
  
As he prepared to repeat, Tony spoke.  
“I want the party, but…” Tony said with insecurity dripping from his voice, “but I want to invite more people, not just the team anymore.”  
  
  
Steve nodded and then remembered Tony couldn't see his face because of the towel. “Okay, Baby.” He pushed Tony’s hair aside and kissed his forehead.  
  
  
After fifteen minutes, Steve withdrew the towel from Tony’s face. His eyes were much better; the redness was still there, but more subdued, and the puffiness was gone.  
  
  
Tony was asleep again; the emotional turmoil had exhausted him, so Steve just carried him to the elevator and then to bed.  
  
  
On the bed, Steve gently undressed Tony’s pliant body from his clothes until he was just in his underwear, tucked him in the blankets, and then lied down, spooning the smaller frame.  
  
   
  
Everything would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter edited by [Cymopoleia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cymopoleia/pseuds/Cymopoleia).


	3. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fun for the boys before the party.

The next three days were tense.

 

On the first day after what Tony called ‘the incident’, the avengers cornered him one by one to apologize.

 

Tony had said the same thing to all of them: that would take time for him to forgive them completely. They understood and gave him space.

 

Pepper had come by the second day. Tony really didn't want to hear what she had to say, but she was his best friend; maybe that’s why it hurt too much to see her.

 

Their talk was the longest one; they had a tough conversation about professional boundaries and friendship. In the end both of them were crying and hugging. They agreed to have a little vacation from each other. They would be together again on the day of the engagement party, which would be in a week.

 

Natasha came to him on the third day; Tony hadn't seen her on the previous days. She trapped him by the coffee machine; Tony may or may not have been avoiding her.

 

She didn't apologize, but she said she trusted his judgment and then, made him coffee. The mug wasn't poisoned; Tony made Jarvis check it. Natasha had given him an amused look of disdain at that. He just nodded, and she went on her way.

 

Steve was very busy on the days leading up to the party, always running to a SHIELD base to another, training newbie agents and filing paper work. Tony may or may not have had something to do with that.

 

He needed free time from Steve to prepare his surprise, but these days, the soldier wouldn't leave him alone, which lead to Tony calling Agent to help him.

 

After he explained everything to Phil, who had squealed like a teenage girl, Phil was way too happy to help him keep Steve busy. Who would have guessed that Phil was a romantic?

 

So Tony had had a lot of time to plan everything, and today was the day.

 

He got out of the workshop early and went to the floor the party would be held on. Everything was ready. He approached the old piano and caressed the wood; he hoped Steve would like what he had in mind.

 

Then, he went to his own floor to shower.

 

As he walked on his bedroom he stripped his clothes and threw them all around. He knew Steve didn't like when he did that, but old habits die hard.

 

He stepped under the water and started to scrub himself. He was so covered in grease that he took more than half an hour to be completely clean. Even his ass had grease on it. Tony didn't know how that happened. When he got out of the bathroom, his skin was pink but very clean.

 

He wandered naked across the room to the wardrobe. When he opened it, he saw the shirt Steve bought him. He hadn’t worn it yet, so he decided to try.

 

When he stood by the mirror, he laughed. The tank top was enormous, and he was swimming in it. The thing looked like a dress on him, covering his cock and butt and resting on his thighs, and the sleeve didn't want to stay on his shoulder either; when he fixed one the other would fall, always showing one of his nipples.

 

Tony took the fabric between his fingers, it was very soft.

 

“Jarvis, how much time until the party?” he asked.

 

“Your guests will start to arrive in four hours, Sir,” Jarvis's smooth tone responded.

 

“Well then.” Tony glanced at the unmade bed. The combination of hot shower and comfy clothes left him sleepy and mushy, so he went to the bed and fell face first on the pillow.

 

And that's how Steve found him later.

 

~*~

 

When Steve arrived at the tower, the first thing he asked Jarvis was, “Where is Tony?”

 

Steve was excited. Today was the big day, the day the world would know he had taken Anthony Stark off the market. Everybody would know Tony belongs to him now.

 

“Sir is on his floor,” Jarvis answered

 

Steve smiled; he thought he would have to drag the short genius from the workshop by the hair.

 

When he entered the bedroom, he was greeted with the scent of expensive mint soap and the sight of dirty clothes lying around.

 

He didn’t have time to be annoyed by the clothes, because on the bed was Tony.

 

Tony was a sight to behold with his golden skin; the small brunet was lying at his side, one leg bent towards his chest over the blanket and the other was stretched out on the bed. He was hugging the blanket with both arms.

 

Steve started to grab the dirty clothes from the floor. When he picked up Tony’s underwear he frowned; the piece of cloth had grease all over it. How had Tony managed that?

 

He put the shirt and pants in the laundry basket and his briefs in the trash can, deciding that they weren't salvageable.

 

When he glanced at Tony again, he noticed things he had not seen when he entered the bedroom.

 

Tony was wearing the shirt he bought him; he was very cute on the oversized sleeveless shirt, but he also was very naked under it. From this angle Steve could see his bare round ass, his tiny pink hole trying to peek in the middle and a little of the back of his balls.

 

Steve cock stirred under his pants and his fingers twitched for a sketchbook.

 

“Jarvis can you take some pictures of Tony?” Steve asked, a little breathless.

 

“Of course, in what angle would you like Captain?”

 

“All of them.” Steve would keep the pics to draw later, because now, he had other things in mind.

 

He approached the bed like a predator. He took off his shoes and shirt and gently, to not wake Tony, and climbed on the bed.

 

He leaned closer to Tony’s back, but didn't touch him. He lowered his head to the small gap between Tony’s shoulder and head and sniffed.

 

“Fresh mint,” Steve whispered.

 

Steve put one hand on Tony’s ass cheek and reverently ran down it until he reached Tony’s bent knee. Then, he leaned closer, until he was fully spooning him and started kissing his bare shoulder.

 

His baby began to stir and stretch, leaning over onto him.

 

Tony turned his torso a little to look at him “You're back early,” he mumbled.

 

Steve circled his waist with one arm, dragging Tony’s butt more firmly against his crotch. “Not early, almost two hours for the party”

 

Tony groaned when he felt Steve’s hard dick rut against his ass. “If we do that, we gonna be late!?”

 

“It is our party; we can be a little late” Steve found one of Tony’s nipples uncovered by the shirt and licked the little nub, then, sucked.

 

Tony moaned and arched his back. “Daddy,” he whispered.

 

“Shh…I’ll take care of you.” Steve lifted Tony’s shirt above his belly and then, caressed his flat stomach until he found his cock.

 

Tony’s dick was already at half mast, so Steve just gave a little help getting him there.

 

When his baby’s moans increased a little, he stopped.

 

“Please,” Tony whined, breathless.

 

“I just started with you, Baby.” Steve moved on top of Tony and attacked his mouth.

 

In the beginning of their relationship, their kisses were a battlefield; they were always fighting for dominance. Tony thought that Steve was shy so he tried to lead.

 

Steve knew he wasn't shy; Tony mistook his inexperience by shyness, because back in the forties, a fella couldn't kiss another fella so freely. So Steve had to prove this to him; to make his point, he started to grope Tony’s ass every time they kissed, sometimes even playing with his hole. When Tony was distracted by the touching, Steve was able to subdue him and have total control.

 

But now, they didn't do that anymore. Steve proved to be the dominant, and Tony gladly let him be, proving that he always had been a sweet sub, hiding behind a hard façade that he showed the world.

 

So when Steve got on top of him and attacked his mouth, Tony let him enter and consume him.

 

Steve felt Tony’s hands caressing his hair and face.

 

He picked his baby both hands and trapped in one of his and put over his head, pinning him on the bed. Then he started kissing Tony’s throat and Adam’s apple, occasionally leaving small bites.

 

Tony moaned and bared his neck to Steve, giving him more space.

 

Steve moved down on Tony's body, sucking his other nipple and getting another shiver from him. He loved that his baby’s nipples were sensitive.

 

When Steve sucked his belly button and blew air at it, Tony arched from the bed. Steve took advantage of this movement and spread his legs, holding on the back of each knee and pushing up, bending him a little and exposing his entrance.

 

Steve stopped to admire his fiancé.

 

He looked ravished; his face was red with exertion, his lips and nipples were both red and swollen, small bite marks were slowly appearing on his neck. The shirt was crumpled on his chest. His dick was hard and leaking from the tip. He made a beautiful sight spread open beneath Steve with his opening exposed just for him.

 

Steve leaned down and traced Tony’s cleft with his tongue. Tony squirmed a little.

 

“Steve,” he whined.

 

“Hmm?” Steve continued licking his rim.

 

“You gonna make me wet.” Tony gave a little yelp when Steve breached him with his tongue.

 

“That is the objective, baby.” Steve blew at it and saw the little opening clench because of the cold air.

 

“I don’t want take another shower,” Tony responded, breathless.

 

“So how do you intend to fix this?” Steve traced his tongue on Tony’s dick from base to tip.

 

Tony shuddered and gasped.

 

“You could suck me off and I would repay you the… favor” he responded the last part with a moan because Steve had his tongue inside him again.

 

“Where would be the fun at that if I can have you like this?” Steve gave one last lick and sucked one of Tony’s balls in his mouth.

 

Tony groaned in frustration and in pleasure, threw his head back at the pillow and let his fiancé have his way with him “Fine!”

 

Steve loves when Tony surrenders, but he was right; it was rude let their guests waiting, so he got up and went to the drawer.

 

He glanced at Tony and saw him pouting with his legs still obscenely spread. He chuckled. “Just a minute baby”

 

Steve grabbed the lube and the gag he had bought; he hadn't showed it to Tony yet, and he hoped he wouldn’t freak out.

 

He got back to the bed and kneeled between Tony’s spread legs and handed him the gag.

 

As Tony studied the gag with intense focus, Steve opened his own pants and freed his hard dick, jerking it off a little.

 

“Stevie, this is what I think this is?” He had an incredulous look on his face. “This kind of thing really gets you off, doesn't it? He observed Steve get rid of his pants.

 

“If you turn the handle, it expands to keep your mouth open and then, detaches so I can fuck it.” Steve leaned down and captured Tony’s lips with his.

 

Tony closed his eyes and tried to seal Steve's voice to memory; he loved when the soldier said ‘fuck’. Steve rarely said something like that on daily basis.

 

“Maybe we can try after the party; right now, I want you to be able to hear me,” Tony said between kisses.

 

Steve smiled happily; at least Tony would give the gag a try.

 

“Sounds like a plan: I’ll make you scream.” Steve was moving up again to open the lube and to put the gag away for now.

 

That wasn't exactly what Tony had meant by ‘hear me;’ he just didn't want to get his voice hoarse for later, but if Steve understood like that, so be it.

 

Steve popped the lube open and wet his fingers with it.

 

With one hand, he started stroking his fiancé’s dick and with the other he reached for his hole. He bent over him again and devoured his mouth.

 

Tony stiffened a little when he felt a finger inside him.

 

“Shh, it’s okay. Daddy's got you,” Steve whispered against his mouth.

 

Tony moaned and threw his head back, exposing his neck for Steve to kiss.

 

“You take my fingers so well, Baby.” Steve added another finger. “Making Daddy proud.” Steve moved to suck Tony nipples again, and Tony started rotating his hips to fuck himself on his fingers, moaning louder.

 

“Why so eager, Baby Boy?” Steve grabbed the hand that Tony was reaching to touch his cock. “This is mine now,” and to demonstrate, he stroked Tony’s cock a little, pressing at the tip while entering a third finger in him.

 

“Daddy, please,” Tony moaned, breathless.

 

“Almost ready.” Steve poured more lube on his fingers and shoved them inside Tony again. When he bucked off the bed and shuddered, Steve knew he had found his baby’s sweet spot.

 

After a minute or five of fingering him, Steve drew his fingers out. He heard Tony’s annoyed moan of protest at that. He chuckled.

 

Steve opened the lube again to spread it on his own cock and then observed the mess that Tony was. “I wish I could leave you like this forever, open and eager for me to take.” He traced a thumb on Tony’s stretched pink hole and pressed inside.

 

Tony arched his back at the intrusion; in the beginning of their relationship, he didn't remember Steve being so talkative in bed and so good either. “And I would probably let you.” He moaned when felt the thumb press deeper.

 

Steve leaned forward and pressed the tip on his cock in Tony's entrance, breaching him slowly. Soon, every inch of his cock was deep inside Tony, and he started moving.

 

Steve moaned loud in pleasure and threw his head back when Tony’s walls squeezed him. “You are so good for me, Baby, so tight” His thrusts increased in speed, and Tony’s moans matched his rhythm.

 

Encouraged by his baby’s loud moans, Steve bent him more and started really pounding into him. When he felt Tony's legs trembling under his hands he knew he had found Tony’s prostate again. Tony had the word ‘Daddy’ like a prayer on his swollen red lips, repeating it over and over.

 

Steve felt the heat begin to spread in his groin; he would cum soon. With one hand, he got hold of Tony’s damp cock and stroked fast and merciless.

 

He felt more than heard when Tony came on his hand with a cry.

 

“Daaddy!”

 

Steve lost it right there and came inside Tony, clutching his legs more firmly against his crotch, trying to get deeper inside him.

 

Steve fucked him slowly, riding off the last waves of his orgasm. Tony was boneless in his hands with his eyes closed; he had a light shade of pink on his chest and cheeks. Steve thought he couldn’t look more beautiful.

 

The soldier returned Tony’s waist to the bed and removed his dick of him; he already could see his cum leaking out from his ass. He always came a lot because of the super soldier serum.

 

He lay down beside Tony, embracing him in his arms to cuddle.

 

After some minutes, Tony opened his eyes to see Steve spreading the semen that had landed on his belly to his chest.

 

“Hi, there,” Steve said with a smile when he noticed Tony’s open eyes.

 

“Hum… I feel like jelly.” Tony smiled back, a little dopey.

 

Steve kissed his damp forehead. “If we don’t want to be late for the party, we have to move now.”

 

“Hmmm,” Tony grunted. “I really didn’t want to take another shower”

 

“I can give you a shower,” Steve said with a sly smirk

 

“We will never leave the room at this rate.” Tony chuckled and rested his head on Steve’s shoulder. They stayed a few minutes in silence, just enjoying each other.

 

“Why did you buy such a big shirt for me?” Tony broke the silence and started disentangling himself from Steve to get up.

 

Steve opened his arms to let him go and leaned back on the pillows with his hands behind his head “I know you don’t like pajamas, and you like to sleep in your underwear, but you get cold because you kick off the blankets. So I thought the big shirt would give you freedom of movement that pajamas don’t and keep you warm.”

 

Tony looked at him with soft honeyed eyes. “Aww…You big cutie.” He leaned down and kissed Steve’s cheek. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too, Baby” He smiled shyly.

 

Tony gave a softer smile at him and then vanished to the bathroom.

 

Steve dozed on the bed until he heard the shower turn off and then, got up and went to take his turn in the water. He kissed Tony’s head when he passed by him.

 

After twenty-five minutes both were expensive ready to receive their guests and they were just fifteen minutes late.

 

They hold hands all the way down to the party’s floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter edited by [Cymopoleia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cymopoleia/pseuds/Cymopoleia).


	4. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the party and surprises

When the doors opened and the couple stepped out of the elevator, they were received with cheers.

 

Steve felt embarrassed; he hadn't thought that arriving a little late would be cause for commotion. Tony, on the other hand was laughing, and he laughed harder when saw Steve’s pink face.

 

‘So he thinks this is funny?’ Steve thought, ‘I'll show him funny.’

 

Tony didn't have time to react; all he saw was the world spinning around him and lips crashing into his. When he identified the lips as Steve's, he kissed back.

 

Tony was so lost into the kiss that forgot they had company, so when Steve leaned back to end it he was startled by the loud cheers and applause.

 

Just then, he realized that he had been dipped from his feet and was with Steve’s arms supporting his back. Steve, the bastard, just kissed him like the love interest in those cheesy old movies- in front of an audience.

 

Steve helped Tony back up on his feet and grinned when saw his crimson cheeks.

  

Tony glared menacingly at him for a second, but it soon became a fond look. A small shy smile showed Steve he was already forgiven.

 

Steve offered him his hand, and Tony gladly interlaced their fingers.

 

Together, they greeted their guests.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Steve felt dizzy after greeting everyone, and there were still people arriving. When Tony said he wanted more people, he hadn't imagined this.

 

Steve glanced at his side looking for his fiancé, who had vanished three guests ago. Without him, Steve felt lost.

 

He spotted Tony talking with an oriental woman near the windows.

 

As he went Tony’s direction, a black man appeared in front of him, blocking his path. Steve tried to sidestep him, but the man touched his forearm. Steve looked up.

 

“Sam?”

 

Steve was surprised; it had been a while since he last saw Sam. He hadn't known Tony had invited Sam; the billionaire didn't even know the man personally.

 

“What’s up, Man?” Sam said with an easy smile.

 

“Hey, Sam.” Steve gave him a one arm hug. “I didn't know you were coming.”

 

“You are joking, right? Of course I came! You are my pal.” Sam shrugged “And where is that fancy fiancé of yours? Been awhile since I talked to him.” He looked around casually, searching for Tony.

 

Steve's train of thought sidetracked. “You talk with him?”

 

“Oh yeah, we were…” Sam started saying, but then, he made a guilty face. “Oh, man.” He passed a hand through his short hair.

 

“Sam? What is it?” Steve was curious and annoyed. What was he hiding and what Tony has to do with it?

 

Sam glanced at Steve and saw that stubborn lock of his jaw; yeah, he was not getting out of this. He sighed and rested his hands on his waist. “Remember when we brought down SHIELD?”

 

Steve nodded. How he could forget? Buck was there.

 

“And you remember you asked my help to find Buck, so we ended up traveling for some time.” Sam’s guilty face was back.

 

Steve remembered; it was one of the most difficult things that he had done after waking up from the ice, and it wasn’t just because it was Buck, but because of Tony, too.

 

When Natasha had handed him the file with information about Buck, Steve couldn’t contain himself, so he went to pack everything he needed and took off.

 

He had just called Tony when his plane landed, and Tony was pissed that he had not invited him on the hunt or even waited to say good bye. They already had been dating for a year and a half.

 

They had a fight over the phone, and Steve hadn't picked up any calls from him after that. Tony had called for a week before giving up.

 

That’s one of the things he most regrets.

 

“I can see you remember,” Sam said, observing Steve’s face morphing into a pained look.

 

Steve said nothing, so Sam just continued. “Tony started calling me, asking about you.”

 

Steve just looked him with assessing eyes; he was trying to remember any phone call Sam had in his presence. “Why didn't you say anything?”

 

“He asked me not to,” Sam said like it was the most obvious reason.

 

“Sam, we both know that you are awful at keeping secret. So again, why didn't you say anything?” Steve crossed his arms in front of him.

 

“Maybehepromisedmenewwings,” he said in one breath and scratched the back of his head. “And he seemed sad”

 

Steve sighed; it was his fault. He should have waited for Tony come back from Japan before taking the plane, but the worst of it were the calls he ignored.

 

He didn’t even know how Tony still forgave him and consoled him after the research was downhill. Tony is his everything and he had hurt him. Steve’s the one that should have received the shovel some days ago.

 

“Hey man, don’t make that face or people will come after me, the guy who made Captain America sad on his engagement party,” Sam said, a little abashed, and put a hand on Steve’s shoulder.

 

Steve gave him a sad smile. “It's okay, Sam.”

 

“You sure?” he asked, concerned

 

“Yes.” He nodded.

 

“All right, so in short, we kind became friends after he taught me how to fix the wings over the phone.”

 

“That’s good.” He patted Sam on the shoulder.

 

“Really?  You aren’t concerned that I’ll be Iron Man’s sidekick, now, instead of yours?” he said with a smile that Steve couldn't help but reciprocate.

 

“You wish Sam; you’re too much Captain America's fan boy for that,” Steve said, giving a mocking pat on the young man's head and moving past him, ending the conversation... but not the sad thoughts on his head.

 

“True, true.” He heard Sam laugh after him.

 

Steve walked to where Tony was standing. The woman he was talking just left, and the brunette was staring as she went on her way.

 

“Hey, Babe. Who’s that woman?” he asked, putting an arm around Tony’s smaller shoulders.

 

Tony startled for a second and turned around to look at him. “Oh, Dr. Cho; she’s from South Korea.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“You seem distracted, Honey. What’s on your mind?” Tony asked, curious.

 

“Just thinking how lucky I am to have you.” Steve lowered his head and kissed him softly.

 

“Agh! Leave that for the bedroom.”

 

Tony’s head perked up at that voice. “Rhodey!” he chirped and disentangled himself from Steve.

 

“Hey, Tones” Rhodes opened his arms and let himself be hugged by the short genius.

 

“You made it,” Tony said, voice muffled on Rhodes’s shoulder.

 

“Of course I did,” Rhodes said happily. “You getting hitched! I couldn't miss it. Cap.” He nodded at Steve by way of greeting.

 

“Colonel” Steve nodded back.

 

“Sorry, but I have to borrow this brat for a moment,” Rhodes said putting Tony on a loose head lock.

 

Rhodes didn't wait for Steve to respond and walked away, dragging Tony along with him while chatting “I have to show you this girl, Carol; I think I’m in love…”

 

Steve tried not to feel jealous. Besides, it’s not every day the Colonel Rhodes came to visit.

 

After that, the next hour was a blur for Steve. He talked with a lot a people, some he knew, others he’d never seen before. Steve glanced at his watch and saw that was almost time to cut the cake, so he went looking for his small fiancé.

 

Steve approached his team’s table and asked if they saw Tony anywhere. All he got was a smirk from Phil before the lights dimmed.

 

Steve startled and glanced around to see what happened.

 

He noticed that the lights above the small platform where the band was playing were brighter, and the people started to congregate near it.

 

The curious avengers stood up and also went the general direction.

 

When Steve approached, he saw Tony climbing the two steps of stair that gave access to the little stage.

 

Steve observed, puzzled, as Tony picked up the wireless microphone.

 

Tony moved to the front of the platform, facing the small crowd. He gave a tap on the mic’s head to see if was working. When some people winced, he smiled; it was working.

 

He put the mic near his mouth and paused dramatically, looking at the people.

 

“Hi.”

 

Some laughed, others said ‘hi’ back.

 

“Thank you guys for being here on this special day, the day Captain America made an honest man out of me.” He glanced at Steve and smiled “I have a present for you, Honey; I hope you like it.” He winked.

 

When Tony stopped talking, a beam of light shone on a previously dark corner of the small stage, showing a creamed wood piano.

 

Awed noises could be heard from the small crowd.

 

Steve had his mouth open in astonishment. ‘Tony is going to play for me; my baby is going to play for ME!’

 

Once, Tony had said he could play the piano, but after the death of his mother, he had no reason to do it, saying there wasn't anyone to impress anymore, so he stopped practicing.

 

Steve understood the significance of this, the proof of love.

 

He observed as his fiancé sat on the bench and put his scarred fingers on the keyboard.

 

The lights dimmed more on the crowd and brightened more on Tony. Steve could see his baby was nervous; you had to know him very well to see the small signs like the stiff posture and the little pout on his lips.

 

Tony closed his eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. When he opened his eyes again he felt alone, just him and the piano, so he started playing.

 

When the soft melody started to fill the room everybody went dead silent.

 

Steve had a smile fixed on his face. He closed his eyes for a second to feel the moment and have it imprinted on his brain, but he opened them quickly when heard a beautiful soft voice.

 

 _“I’ve got fire for a heart/_ _I’m not scared of the dark/_ _You’ve never seen it look so easy.”_

 

He looked up to see where it came from and found it was Tony’s. His eyes watered a little; he hadn't known his fiancé could sing. And judging by the small cheers of the people around, it was a pleasant surprise for them as well.

 

 _“I’ve got a river for a soul/_ _And baby you are a boat/_ _Baby, you’re my only reason.”_

 

Tony looked at Steve at the last part and the world stopped spinning. At that moment, there were just the two them in that room.

 

 _“If I didn’t have you there would be nothing left/_ _The shell of a man that could never be his best.”_

 

Tony kept Steve’s eyes on his and sang just for him.

 

 _“If I didn’t have you I’d never see the sun/You taught me how to be someone/_ _Yeah-eah/ All my life you stood by me/ When no one else was ever behind me.”_

 

Steve giggled a little; it felt like Tony was giving an indirect for the team.

 

_“All these lights, they can’t blind me/ With your love, nobody can drag me down.”_

 

Tony had glanced around with his eyes, like emphasizing all the light that surrounded him.

 

'What a dork' Steve thought fondly.

 

 _“All my life you stood by me/_ _When no one else was ever behind me/ All these lights, they can’t blind me/ With your love nobody can drag me down”_

 

He repeated the small refrain.

 

_“Nobody; nobody.”_

 

Tony shook his head negatively.

 

_“Nobody can drag me down.”_

 

Steve thought that Tony is a very expressive singer; it suits him. He is an energetic person, always in movement.

 

_“Nobody, nobody/ Nobody can drag me down.”_

 

Tony paused his singing and just the soft piano tunes could be heard.

 

_“I’ve got fire for a heart/ I’m not scared of the dark/ You’ve never seen it look so easy.”_

 

The lights brightened on the whole band now as they joined Tony's playing, and a small cannon of colored light shone on the room’s ceiling.

 

_“I’ve got a river for a soul/ And baby you are a boat/ Baby, you’re my only reason.”_

 

The song’s tempo increased.

 

_“If I didn’t have you there would be nothing left/ The shell of a man that could never be his best.”_

 

Steve saw that Tony was at ease now; the nervous stiffness on him was gone.

 

_“If I didn’t have you I’d never see the sun/ You taught me how to be someone, Yeah-eah/ All my life you stood by me/ When no one else was ever behind me/ All this lights they can’t blind me/ With your love nobody can drag me dooooooown.”_

 

His voice dragged beautifully at the end.

 

_“Nobody/ Nobody can drag me dooooooown/ Nobody/ Nobody can drag me doown.”_

 

He ended softly and shot a smile at Steve.

 

The guests applauded as Tony stood up and jumped from the small platform to stand right in front of Steve.

 

The blonde didn't think twice as he took Tony by the armpits and spun with him once. “I loved it babe; you were wonderful!”

 

The small genius was cracking with laughter, and Steve could hear that sound forever and never get tired of it.

 

Steve stopped with Tony still in his arms and kissed him, a very dirty kiss. He could hear Clint screaming, “My eyes, my eyes!” and soon after Phil’s voice as he knocked the back of Clint’s head. “Shut up, Barton. It’s romantic; you could use some tips.”

 

As the cheers died down, Steve ended the kiss.

 

“Come on, Babe; time to cut the cake.” Steve pecked the corner of the billionaire’s mouth and gently lowered him to the floor.

 

After the cake was cut, the party went on of its own accord. The people were more at ease, some with loose tie and wrinkled dresses on the dance floor, others passed out at the tables and sofas.

 

Steve looked around, Thor was drinking with some old guys, Clint and Phil were cuddling on one of the sofas, Bruce had stopped trying to be one with the plant and was talking with Natasha at the bar, and Tony…Tony was in front of him with his head leaning on his shoulder, dancing.

 

Steve thought it was time to retire. The party probably would be going until tomorrow morning, but he had no intention of staying up. Besides, he had another party to go to in the bedroom, and it would start as soon as he took Tony upstairs.

 

Steve halted his dancing, and Tony looked up to see why he stopped.

 

“If we leave now no one will notice,” he whispered in Tony’s ears.

 

“Oh, Captain, my captain, you never retreat from battle." He gave a kiss on the blonde's neck.

 

“It’s time to reassemble elsewhere, Iron Man.” And to make his point, he pinched the brunette's butt.

 

Tony yelped. “Right, got it" he said playfully and looked at the side, behind Steve’s shoulder.

 

When he caught sight of a tall blonde woman, he grunted and scowled.

 

“What?” Steve asked, puzzle.

 

“Christine Everhart. She’s a good reporter, but she will do anything to get an interview, including attacking your actions and beliefs. I wonder how she passed my security.” The genius hid his head on Steve’s chest. “And she is always after me somehow. I never should have slept with her”

 

A rush of jealousy and protectiveness passed through the captain; he knew the billionaire had had a lot of conquests, but now he was his.

 

“Babe, why don't you go up while I talk to her, and I’ll join you soon,” he said with one hand caressing Tony's soft curls in the back of his head; he knew that was his fiancé’s Achilles heel.

 

“You sure you wanna take her on your own?” Tony asked skeptically while leaning on Steve's hand like a cat being petted.

 

“Babe, I have fought armies; I think a single journalist will be easy.” Steve pecked him on the mouth. “Go.”

 

The brunette eyed him with skepticism again but did not argue and went quickly to the elevator.

 

Not a minute later, Miss Everhart appeared before Steve's eyes.

 

After six minutes trying make the woman leave, he found out that an army would have been easier. The lady didn't give up; she was worse than a dog with a bone. In the end Natasha came to his rescue after witnessing him reach for his not there shield.

 

Before he could make a run for the elevator, a voice stopped him, someone was calling his name.

 

Steve turned around and saw Colonel Rhodes approaching. “Colonel,” he greeted him.

 

“Cap,” Rhodes said back as he got near.

 

When they were standing side by side the black man started.

 

“Look, I had a full speech written in my mind to say to you, but after I heard what happened between the team plus Pepper and Tony, I’m not sure if threatening you is a good choice.” He sighed. “The thing is; Tony doesn't have many people in his life, I’m the closest person he has for family.”

 

He paused and saw Steve’s nod in sympathy. “Pepper told me you defended him to the team when I couldn’t, so I am happy he has you now, but if you screw up I will be waiting.”

 

Rhodes had a fierce look on his face; the captain didn't doubt him for a second.

 

Steve understood; if the roles were reversed and it was Buck getting married he would do the same.

 

Rhodes studied the blonde man's face. “Good; we understand each other.” And with that, he left again without waiting for Steve’s reply.

 

He watched the man leave and then went quickly to the elevator before someone else could stop him, and when the doors closed, he exhaled in relief.

 

If only his team had been like Rhodes in their shovel talks, there would be no mess. At least Tony wasn't ignoring them anymore like the previous days.

 

Steve stepped out of the elevator and went directly to the bedroom.

 

“I was going to send a search party after you,” he heard the brunette say.

 

The genius was lying on bed just in his dark underwear working on a tablet. Steve found it regrettable that he wouldn't be able to strip Tony from his clothes himself.

 

He climbed on the bed, moved the tablet away and jumped on top of Tony, pinning him on the bed.

 

“Hi,” the blonde said, inches from the other’s face.

 

“Hi there, Handsome,” Tony said looking at him with a playful glint in his eyes.

 

The super soldier leaned forward and kissed him for a minute. He nipped Tony’s bottom lip to make him open his mouth, and when he did, Steve fondled his tongue with his own, earning a moan from the smaller man.

 

He leaned back and looked at Tony. He was already flushed, and Steve felt proud for doing that to him just with a kiss.

 

“You were so great tonight, Baby,” the blonde said, kissing and occasionally biting the other’s collarbone. “I am so happy you played to me.”

 

“I’m happy, too.”

 

Tony was so intoxicated with Steve, with his kisses and arms that surrounded him that he didn't notice the blonde lifting up both of his legs and waist to take off his underwear, leaving him naked.

 

Steve ran a hand from Tony’s chest to his lower belly, enjoying the pull of muscle. “You are so gorgeous like this.” He took hold on the brunette’s dick.

 

Tony gave a loud moan, arched his back and spread his legs inviting.

 

“You are so easy for me, aren't you, Babe.” Steve chuckled at Tony’s reaction.

 

Steve stroked him until he was completely erect and reached for the side table, where he’d put the gag earlier.

 

He disentangled himself from Tony, who grunted in protest, and asked him to kneel on the center of the bed.

 

The brunette glanced at him with suspicion but complied.

 

When Tony got in position, Steve kneeled behind him, towering over his small frame.

 

He took both Tony’s arms and folded behind his back “Keep them like this; don’t move.” Then, he took the gag and held it in front of Tony’s mouth.

 

“So, you are kinky tonight, huh.” Tony commented eyeing the gag, which were centimeters away from his mouth.

 

Steve bit his ear lobe gently and felt him shudder.

 

“I like when you get all alpha male on me.” Tony lolled his head to the side with a moan, baring his neck to the blonde.

 

Steve started abusing the exposed neck with kisses. He moved one hand to caress Tony’s belly, toying with his innie navel and with the other he gently pushed the gag in his mouth.

 

When the gag was secure in place, the blonde knotted the lace behind his fiancé's head. He stroked Tony's dick twice, stood up and went to the foot of the bed to appreciate his handwork.

 

The brunette's hair was a cute mess as if he had just woken up; he had a soft pink sheen on his skin that matched perfectly his hard dick.

 

“You are so pretty like this.” Steve went to the wardrobe and picked up the camera Tony improved for him.

 

Early in their relationship, he’d discovered he liked taking pictures of Tony to draw them later. Tony said it was okay as long the photos didn't make to the internet or to the public. Steve would never do that to him, but he couldn't get out of his head the videos he saw on the internet of him naked.

 

Later, Tony told him the videos were taken without consent; Steve had felt awful, because before, when they weren't even friends yet he had thought Tony did that to show off his ego.

 

Tony had said JARVIS could take the pictures; Steve let him do it several times.

 

But times like this he wanted take the pictures himself, so he picked up his camera that Tony had secured just for the photos.

 

“Babe, why don't you touch yourself for Daddy?” He held the camera in position.

 

Tony shuddered at the commanding voice and took his arms off behind his back.

 

“No, just one arm, put the other back”

 

The brunette complied and started jerking off with his left hand.

 

“Yeah, like that, just more slowly,” Steve said with lust burning into his crotch.

 

Steve took photos of various angles and now Tony was sweating and moaning shamelessly behind the gag with his head thrown back.

 

Steve put the camera away. It was time for action, so he stripped himself fast, climbed on the bed and kneeled in front of the genius.

 

Tony smiled around the gag; Steve pushed him back towards the bed with one hand on his chest, and once Tony was lying down he spread his legs to lie between them.

 

He reached out to grab the lube tube; time to make his soon-to-be-husband scream.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Steve was awakened by an annoying noise a ‘tap tap’ kind of noise.

 

He lifted his head and peered around, Tony was sound at sleep with his head on his shoulder.

 

Steve focused his ears; the noise was coming from the living room. He gently lifted the brunette’s head and put a pillow behind it.

 

He got up and went to the source of the noise.

 

When he entered the other room he froze, there was someone outside of the balcony tapping on the pane.

 

He searched the room quickly with his eyes for his shield.

 

“Captain, Sergeant Barnes is requesting your presence outside on the balcony.” JARVIS’s voice cut the silence in the room.

 

Steve gasped. “What”

 

“Sergeant Barnes is waiting for you outside, Sir,” the AI repeated.

 

“Alright, alright.” Steve went to the door on the balcony. He thought he may be dreaming.

 

The doors opened on their own.

 

Steve stepped forward until the doors closed on his back, the cold wind raising goosebumps on his skin.

 

For a moment he saw nothing, but then a shadow appeared on the side, and he could see a man. The man approached until he could make out his face.

 

“Buck,” he gasped.

 

“Hey punk,” the man, Buck, said with a rough voice.

 

Steve wanted to hug him, but Buck didn't make any indication of wanting contact.

 

“What are you doing here? How you ge-get here?” he stammered.

 

“I heard you got engaged.”

 

“Yeah,” Steve said dumbly.

 

“Couldn’t miss it… Really, Stevie, Howie’s boy, you sly dog,” he said with mischief.

 

Steve blushed and looked at the side.

 

“Hey, don’t give me that, ‘Daddy’ ” the other said in a mocking voice.

 

Steve looked horrified at him and blushed deeper. “You heard that?”

 

“Hard not to; I was here for some time, but don’t worry, always knew you were a perv.” Buck smiled.

 

“Bucky!” Steve said in outrage.

 

“I’m happy you found your right partner.” The man laughed and turned to go. “Take care of him Stevie, if you don’t, I will.” He gave the blonde a treacherous smirk and a wink.

 

“Wait!” Steve didn’t want to analyze closely what Buck had just said. “Will I see you again?”

 

“Maybe,” the man responded before jumping from the balcony.

 

Steve almost had a heart attack before he saw the Falcon's wings unfold and sighed in relief. He would have to talk with Sam about keeping his things safe later.

 

Maybe he could have Buck as his best man after all, just like they planned on the forties.

 

The blonde smiled as he got back to bed.

 

~*~

 

-End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked ;)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter edited by [Cymopoleia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cymopoleia/pseuds/Cymopoleia). Thanks for your help ❤


End file.
